


Five Times York Told Carolina the Truth, and One Time He Didn't

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse





	Five Times York Told Carolina the Truth, and One Time He Didn't

**_1\. Yeah, I’m okay with it. One hundred percent._ **

He’d already decided before she asked.

_Sure you want to do this, work together? Could make things weird._

 

**_2\. I said I was okay. ‘Good’ might be overselling it a little._ **

You can get by on okay. He knows. Luck holds, you can turn an  _okay_  into a _good_. By degrees, until it clicks.

 

**_3\. Does saying 'sorry’ count as something? Hm, guess not._ **

Words weren’t much of thing between them. Do or don’t, but shut up about it. Wasn’t his first  _Sorry._  Wasn’t her last glare, the look that said,  _Just don’t again._

 _Shut up,_  when she’d shove him up against the wall and silence him with her mouth.  _Just shut up._

 

**_4\. I don’t wanna do this!_ **

It was like falling. Or like jumping. He was never sure which. Just the drop in his stomach, the rush of air, the loss of anything solid.

 

**_5\. It’s punched!_ **

Floored. One hundred percent. Gave it everything. Until he couldn’t.

 

**_1\. Carolina, let’s not do this. …You can trust me._ **

And all this time he thought she was the one keeping secrets.


End file.
